EL BUEN SEXO ENAMORA
by Morita Misaki
Summary: Advertencia: Lemon vaya frase tan mas... acertada a una situación tan peculiar


Hola esto es un lemon casi sin sentido (otra vez XD..) está dedicado a mi amiga "Nemudarpo" cofcofPERVERTIDAcofcof también a Minto Uchiha Walker (la linda escritora de "a sus órdenes mi sargento") las adora y ojala lo disfruten.

Todo tranquilo hasta que se hizo presente el sonido de los caballos, el comandante Smith y el sargento Rivaille habían vuelto de la capital. Y para su sorpresa con buenas noticias; se había autorizado otra expedición fue del muro, así que en lo que se planeaba el comandante se quedaría en el castillo.

—ya quiero salir, y tu Armin?— le dijo Eren animadamente a su amigo mientras el perdía la mirada.

— qué tienes?, te ves distraído— le dijo sacándole del trance.

— nada,... te puedo hacer una pregunta Eren?

— dime..

— que opinas de la relación que tienen el comandante y el sargento?

— a que te refieres, son amigos desde hace algún tiempo, por?

— no crees que ellos tengan algo?

— ¡eso es imposible!..— se exalto para sorpresa de ambos, hizo una pausa, respiro profundamente y continuo— escucha ya es hora de que te enteres, eres mi amigo y esto es importante — de nuevo hizo una pausa y armándose de valor lo dijo rápido y sin subir su tono de voz pues no quería que nadie además de su amigo se enterase.

— tengo una relación con el sargento.

— aa… espera que?!— dijo exaltado y atónito

— desde hace un tiempo que los dos estamos juntos, él no es muy expresivo pero sé que me quiere, espero no me juzgues y no me veas diferente. Las palabras de Eren resonaron en su cabeza, esa relación significaba que tal vez tendría una oportunidad con el comandante, sonrió para sus adentros y recordó que su amigo estaba ahí.

— no te preocupes, pero dime cómo es posible que no hayas muerto— dijo en tono de burla.— cómo lo lograste?, digo a ti se te notaba, pero al sargento, él parece ser inmune a los sentimientos, sin ofender.

— pues me le declare y él solo me aprovechó como su juguete sexual— Armin palideció, acaso el sargento podía ser tan malo. — pero estuve feliz hasta que un día— comenzó a tornarse rojo— era como la tercera o cuarta vez que lo hacíamos y me dijo...el buen sexo enamora— ambos enrojecieron a más no poder al terminar aquella frase, y no se dieron cuenta que eran observados por dos hombres no muy lejos de ahí.

Rivaille miraba a su pareja sonrojarse, nada le podía parecer más lindo y violable que eso ya se iba a alcanzar a Erwin pero se dio cuenta que él también miraba hacía la misma dirección y chasqueo la lengua sacandalo del trance. Armin se fue y estaba pensativo,"el buen sexo enamora" valla frase, recordar lo sucedido con su superior era lo más vergonzoso, haber tenido relaciones íntimas con él había sido grandioso y bastante doloroso pero, lo malo fue que su superior lo casi violó por estar ebrio; y a pesar de que al despertar lo besó, al salir de la habitación todo fue prácticamente olvidado, lo cual ponía demasiado triste al rubio, ahí aplicaba la frase de Rivaille y definitivamente lo aplicaría ahora que sabía que no había nadie en la vida del comandante.

Ya varios días después fue tan cínico con su necesidad enfrete del comandante pero él era sutil diciendo que no podía dormir, ya habiendo convencido al resto de forma subconsciente fue con Hanji con el respaldo de sus problemas para dormir.

— pues no lo se... o ya se— dijo emocionada dirigiéndose a uno de sus gabinetes por tres sustancias de colores y un vaso de ensayo.

— esto es para un tónico, te hará caer como muerto— dijo con una amplia sonrisa, mezclo un poco de la azul y mucho de la roja y una gota de la negra.

— por qué lo usó así?

— aaa verás.. la azul es por tu peso, la roja es para los nervios ósea te noquea para dormir y la negra...— dijo con malicia escondida y mostrando un ligero sonrojo— es para la satisfacción del cuerpo.

—eee?.. usted creé que yo necesito eso?

— claro, el sueño no solo es descanso, se debe disfrutar y no le viene mal a nadie, además le coloqué solo una gota porque incluso la misma cantidad que usé para tu peso podría...— dijo con vergüenza como si ya lo estuviera imaginando— provocarte una erección instantánea, es muy peligroso, está cosa sube el libido y la lujuria como no tienes idea.

— eso es posible?, no suena muy agradable— dijo pero pensaba que aquella fórmula le había caído como anillo al dedo, debía sacar a Hanji de ahí inmediatamente.

— pues ya vez, no se usa más que como anestesia pero muy extrema, por eso sobre tanto

— creé que funcione en titanes? — preguntó con la esperanza de interesarla pero su cara cambio ligeramente y continuó.— digo ya que los titanes no tienen órganos sexuales, provocarlos a lo mejor descubrimos algo raro, o Eren si lo bebe siendo un titán, podría...

no pudo decir más Hanji salió como despavorida y le gritó.

— voy a investigar, guardas todo y gracias.

lo había conseguido, estaba que no caía de alegría aunque sentía pena por el problema en que metió a Eren y por consiguiente a Rivaille por su actual relación.

En otro tubo de ensayo colocó una generosa cantidad de azul por el peso y tamaño del comandante, un poco de rojo lo quería dormir solo un corto período lo suficiente para hacer lo planeado, y como dijo Hanji, la cantidad aproximada de la azul para su peso, de la negra, quería provocarle pero no le quería dejar toda el crédito a una sustancia de dudosa procedencia.

Erwin estaba a dos días de volver a la capital, Armin estaba totalmente decidido y en la noche mientras él trabajaba en su despacho, llegó y le dejó una charola con té de canela y café negro, ambos un poco fuerte en olor y sabor, demasiado sospechoso pensaría cualquiera.

—Gracias— y le dirigió una sonrisa como las de cualquier día a todos sus subordinados y superiores, Armin sintió una punzada pues sabía que esa no era especial y por consiguiente el tampoco.

— dime..., por qué 2 tazas?

— no sabía que te gustaría así que traje ambas..

— de acuerdo, y como no dejaré la otra — hizo un ademán con la mano.

— siéntate, te tomaras la otra, hazme compañía.

Armin sentía que cedería pero recordó que ambas tazas tenían tónico. Se sentó y tomó la taza de té, le sonrió escondiendo sus intenciones Erwin lo miró alzó una ceja y se tomó la mitad del contenido de un trago como si estuviera bebiendo alcohol. Miró la taza ya mareado lo miró a él le sonrió y dejo caer la taza hasta que perdió el conocimiento. Armin se levantó, cerró perfectamente la puerta y apagó la luz visible desde afuera, para que creyeran que ya estaba vacío y no molestaran. Tomó el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales le puso solo el cinturón y dirigió los arneses a los costados, acomodó los brazos detrás del respaldo y lo apreso con los arneses le abrió las piernas y con un poco de incredulidad tocó con su dedo índice el miembro del comandante como si de algo increíble se tratará, y lo comenzó a sentir duro. Se alejó parecía que se estaba arrepentido o le sorprendió lo rapidez del tónico. Mientras a Erwin le sucedía otra cosa, lo miró sabía que tenían algo las tazas, pero deseaba saber hasta dónde llegaría todo. Sintió una ligera opresión que le limitaba el movimiento y comenzó a sentir algo parecido a caricias en su miembro miró hacia abajo viendo a Armin sentado en el escritorio y acariciando su miembro con su pie desnudo mientras él se acariciaba el propio.

Despertó gracias a un escalofrío en el torso, y lo único que llegó a su mente fue: "sólo un sueño" pero aún tenía el cuerpo adormecido y se dio cuenta de la situación si estaba amarrado, y vaya que tenía una erección, pero y el culpable?, entonces lo sintió Armin lo acarició despacio y se acercó a su oreja.

— Perdóneme, pero no pude evitarlo— y le mordió su lóbulo sacándole un gruñido a Erwin

— si era lo que querías, que te costaba pedirlo?— dijo con la voz entrecortada por su miembro preso que crecía y crecía.

— No... No puedes decirme solo eso…

Armin se dio la vuelta y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa lo besó desde el pecho y subió lentamente hasta llegar a la altura de su cara lo miró fijamente y Erwin se inclinó para besarle intensamente; metió su rodilla en su entrepierna y la comenzó a mover lentamente, mientras lamia el labio inferior del pequeño e ingresaba su lengua en el interior, Armin le seguía el paso pero muy atrás porque a pesar de su iniciativa, solo lo había hecho una vez con aquel hombre tosco y atractivo que antes de lo sucedido y contra todo pronóstico calló enamorado del comandante y muy a su pesar con todo lo que ello conlleva.

— Deja de jugar y desátame— Armin no dijo nada y se arrodilló en medio de sus piernas y le comenzó a liberar su apretado miembro. Le tocó la punta y lo besó, justo cuando Erwin creyó que recibiría una gratificante felación, Armin se retiró y comenzó a quitarse el pantalón y la ropa interior.

— quítate la camisa

— no quiero

— No me salgas con eso, me drogaste, ataste, me besaste y de que forma... te acabas de quitarte— miró hacia abajo y Armin se cubrió con su camisa y se escondió detrás de la pierna del mayor.

— déjame jugar.

Se agachó y se metió solo la punta del miembro dándole vueltas con la lengua, lo sacó y comenzó a lamer desde la base hasta la punta y comenzó a hacer ligeros chupones en su largo mientras masajeaba sus testículos con sus pequeñas manos, ante esto Erwin miraba extasiado como el rubio se aprovechaba de él con toda ventaja sobre él. Sin que Armin pudiera darse cuenta que los arneses estaban flojos y ya casi se los quitaba. Al fin Armin se metió todo en su cavidad metiendo y sacando, chupando y absorbiendo hasta que sintió unas manos guiando su cabeza, se sacó repentinamente el miembro. Lo miró se había liberado.

— yo también juego— dijo con uno sonrisa llena de lujuria

— pero bajo mis reglas— se quitó su camisa quedando totalmente expuesto ante el mayor, y lo amarró con las manos enfrente. Erwin lo atrapó con sus manos en un abrazo y lo besó haciendo que por inercia Armin le rodeara el cuello con los brazos, y esto lo aprovechó para bajar más sus manos para poder cargarle y colocarlo en el escritorio bajo sus besos y comenzó a lamerle los pezones que ya estaban erectos por la excitación y el frío, bajo más y pronto comenzaba a ganarse sonoros gemidos por parte del pequeño, besó tiernamente su abdomen, en ese momento Armin creyó que le haría una felación pero para su sorpresa el mayor con descaro besó entre sus testículos y su entrada para lamer despacio haciendo círculos con su lengua sintiendo con se contraía Armin debajo.

Mientras Armin sentía desesperación sólo esperaba a que Erwin introdujera su lengua y cuando menos lo espero Erwin de una estocada la metió moviéndose lentamente ganándose suspiros y gemidos que hacían efecto en la entrepierna del mayor. Sacó lentamente su lengua y la metió acompañada de su dedo medio, este lo movió con firmeza explotando y metió otro dedo, ambos embistiendo despacio y torturante esperando a que el rubio rogara por más. al notar que no pasaría decidió estimularlo más, abría y cerraba sus dedos como tijeras, mientras las abría sacaba los dedos ligeramente y mientras los cerraba los introducía, y como cereza del pastel comenzó a lamer su miembro al compás de sus embestidas a pesar de la incomodidad por estar atado no lo quitaba lo excitante.

— ahhh!... por favor más... no ...no puedo seguir así.— dijo Armin mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas buscando más placer. Erwin al escuchar eso y sentir sus movimientos sonrió de lado satisfecho.

— Estoy atado— dijo mostrando sus manos después de sacarlos del interior del más pequeño— no puedo hacerlo correctamente, así que deberás penetrarte tu solo.

Armin enrojeció más de lo que ya estaba pero se armó de valor se sentó en el escritorio y acomodó el falo del mayor frente a su entrada la metería despacio cuando la punta estaba entrando, Erwin lo empujó y lo penetró en seco esperando a que se acostumbrara y lo acarició con sumo cuidado como algo hermoso y valioso. Armin creyó que sería tranquilo al principio y que tendría que acelerar las cosas. Erwin por su parte ya no lo trataría con cuidado, no porque Armin no fuera virgen, sino su deseo era tan grande que podría contenerse por mucho. Se movía constante y a buena velocidad encontrando la próstata de Armin en la cuarta embestía. A esto Armin ya no sabía nada del mundo, ya que solo se concentraba en el enorme placer proporcionado por su superior, en definitiva lo estaban disfrutando ambos. Erwin se cansó de esa posición sobre todo por sus manos lo tomó y se sentó en la silla con Armin sobre él, Armin se apoyó de los hombros de Erwin para subir y bajar más cómodamente mientras Erwin lo ayudaba subiéndolo por los muslos. Armin se giró, incluso a este punto le daba algo de vergüenza por todas las obscenidades que le mostró a su superior. Erwin solo se puso de pie haciendo que Armin se recostara boca abajo sobre el escritorio. Armin tomó sus nalgas y las abrió para disfrute y mejor entrada del mayor, mientras esté embestía enérgicamente. ya casi llegando a su límite Erwin comenzó a masturbarlo. Liberando un gruñido de placer y Armin un grito ensordecedor. Realmente excitante para los oídos del contrario y llegando al orgasmo ambos. Erwin se vino en el interior del chico y Armin ensucio el escritorio y la mano de su compañero. Se relajaron y Armin lo desató depositando un casco beso sobre su superior.

— increíble, me puedes decir por qué— dijo Erwin en broma pero a la vez satisfecho.

— yo... después de..."eso" yo no se... y solo quise comprobar la frase " el buen sexo enamora" a ver si usted y yo... una risa salió de la boca del mayor preocupando a Armin

— enserio crees que aquélla vez lo hice contigo solo porque estaba algo ebrio?— dijo animado y sonrojando al pequeño— te equivocas de haber sido así hubiera cogido con ese chico al que llaman cara de caballo, a él fue al primero que me encontré.

— pero no dijo nada y yo creí que…

— que fue un error, pues en parte lo fue, porque en esa condición no te pude disfrutar bien, además lo hubiera sido sino estuvieras de acuerdo. Lo besó y acompañó a la puerta — nos vemos pronto.

En el pasillo Armin caminaba feliz y satisfecho y una castaña sale y corre hacia él —si te sirvió? — claro — dijo con una sonrisa y recordó a su amigo — y que pasó con Eren? la castaña enrojeció al instante — casi viola a Rivaille, no la verdad no quieres saberlo, bueno dejando eso de lado me alegra que te allá servido se alejó y Armin la miraba tranquilo mientras pensaba "no tienes idea" y sonrió para sí mismo.


End file.
